


constellations in our eyes and stars at our feet

by grandoikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is sad and Iwaizumi takes him to see a light show in Roppingi, Slow Burn, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandoikawa/pseuds/grandoikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face reminds Iwaizumi of when they were younger and volleyball had been new and exciting to them both. When Oikawa would run straight for Iwaizumi’s house after finishing school with a ball under his arm, rosy cheeks and sparkles that could easily be mistaken for stars shining in his eyes. With excitement and fascination plain on his face, Iwaizumi remembers thinking he was beautiful. Tooru is wearing the same expression now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	constellations in our eyes and stars at our feet

**Author's Note:**

> finally~  
> this started as a ten word note on my phone and now we're here. i can never keep anything short and concise, i'm sorry mom. i don't know how i've been able to improve so much in the last two years considering i haven't written anything at all during my hiatus but i'm not complaining!

The train ride to Roppongi is a quiet one. Iwaizumi tries to start a conversation a couple of times but his attempts all fail when Oikawa doesn’t respond. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind though, he knows Oikawa well enough to know that he’s not giving Iwaizumi the silent treatment in order to hurt him, he just needs some space, which is why they both soon fall into silence. Hajime suspects that from an outsider’s point of view they might look like they’re strangers or friends who just had a fight. He realizes that they might also look like two people having a lover’s quarrel. 

The thought struck something inside of Iwaizumi, something deep down that he very rarely lets himself give any thought to, something that he suppresses with every ounce of mental strength he has. It is easily crushed, like an ant under someone’s boot, and stored into the very corner of his heart, forcefully forgotten the very next moment. 

He shifts in his seat, as if the movement will also help him shift his thoughts and take them in another direction. 

The train is almost full, they are lucky to be sitting down instead of being wedged between sweaty bodies. It would only have worsened Oikawa’s mood further. 

Iwaizumi casts a glance at the boy beside him. It has always been easy for him to read his best friend and he very rarely has to ask about what is on Oikawa’s mind. Contrary to many other people, it’s not his face that’s easy to read; Oikawa has the most honest eyes Iwaizumi’s ever seen. 

Right now he knows he is raging over the incident; embarrassment, anger, sadness, failure, all being felt at once. After so many years together it is as easy for Iwaizumi to recognize the emotions as if they are his own. 

The train comes to a stop and it takes some time for Iwaizumi to realize that it’s where they’re getting off. 

”Shit!” 

He shoots up from his seat, grabs Oikawa’s hand and drags him off the train behind him.

They stumble onto the platform just as the doors closes behind them and Oikawa wastes no time before he wrenches his hand out of Iwaizumi’s grip. He frowns slightly at the intensity of the movement - they’ve held hands many times before, this is nothing new - but he writes it off as Oikawa still needing space. 

”It’s this way”, he says before he turns around and stalks up the stairs to the nearest exit, expecting his friend to keep up with him. 

He doesn’t look behind him as he exits the station, by now he knows the sound of the familiar footfalls behind him and Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget them, even if he were to try. 

It’s past ten so the streets aren’t as crowded as during midday, but Iwaizumi still takes Oikawa’s hand, as if to lead him and this time he doesn’t pull away and instead squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand harder. It’s as if he’s apologizing. Hajime squeezes back.

”Where are we going?” Oikawa asks, unable to contain his curiosity as they fall into step next to each other. 

”To Midtown.” A small frown and a pout becomes visible on Oikawa’s face.

”Why? We’ve been there before, it’s nothing special. I’m cold.” His complaints makes him sound more like himself again and Iwaizumi smiles.

”Yes but have you ever seen it at night during christmas time?” Judging by his face Oikawa admits defeat. ”Exactly.” 

He mumbles something that sounds similar to what Iwaizumi just said but in an overly mocking tone and sticks out his tongue.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

They pass christmas-lit trees in different colors and they stop a few times so Oikawa can take pictures with his new camera.

He’d ambushed Iwaizumi at school a few weeks ago with a new instant camera, taking pictures like a paparazzi. At first Iwaizumi had been annoyed but now he found it endearing. He still keeps up the annoyed facade but he does everything to subtly encourage Oikawa’s newfound hobby. That is something he’ll never admit to Oikawa though. 

They soon arrive at the entrance to Midtown Tokyo and Iwaizumi makes it a point to study Oikawa’s face as his eyes light up. 

The trees lining the pathway are dressed in bright yellow lights that light up the gardens. They give the surroundings a soft glow that bounces off the water in the small fountain by the entrance. 

The whole park is lit up by the yellow glow from the lights and Iwaizumi can’t help but wonder why he’s never taken Oikawa to see this before. 

The park is a bit more crowded than the sidewalk but thankfully it’s late enough so it’s no where near the usual jam-packed streets of Tokyo. 

”Whoa”, Oikawa exhales under his breath. His face reminds Iwaizumi of when they were younger and volleyball had been new and exciting to them both. When Oikawa would run straight for Iwaizumi’s house after finishing school with a ball under his arm, rosy cheeks and sparkles that could easily be mistaken for stars shining in his eyes. With excitement and fascination plain on his face, Iwaizumi remembers thinking he was beautiful. Tooru is wearing the same expression now.

Hajime shakes his head violently in an attempt to scatter his thoughts and starts forward into the park. 

”Pick your jaw up from the ground, I can see the tonkatsu you had for lunch.” Iwaizumi’s voice comes out a little rough so he tries to discreetly clear his throat.

Oikawa’s mouth snaps shut. ”You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!” His signature pout is back in place for a few moments but the expression of fascination wins out in the end. 

Iwaizumi is happy he made the right choice in bringing Oikawa here. He didn’t realize how tense he’s been until he lets himself relax. He can really go for a cigarette right about now. 

”Iwa-chan!”

”Hm?” He turns back to Oikawa and is blinded for a few seconds by a white flash. Iwaizumi groans and tries to rub the spots from his vision. 

”You shouldn’t waste the film, you know how expensive that crap is.” 

He still sees the spots when he opens his eyes but they’re fading fast. He catches a glimpse of Oikawa’s face and his expression is incredulous.

”It’s not crap.” Iwaizumi wonders if he accidentally hurt his friend, and he’s ready to kick his own ass. Then Oikawa bounces past him and into the park. ”I’ll just let you give me more film as a christmas gift”, he calls over his shoulder.

Iwaizumi releases the breath he’s been holding and it turns to smoke as it meets the cold air.

He trails behind Oikawa, keeping an eye out for his unruly hair as he strolls down the paved pathway. 

The park looks like it always does around christmas time but somehow Iwaizumi catches himself with finding everything more beautiful this year. 

”Hajime!” His heart constricts and he almost chokes on air when he hears Oikawa using his first name out of no where. 

”What?” He croaks out. Oikawa gives him a smug smile and Iwaizumi wants to punch him in the face. 

”You should clean your ears, I’ve called on you three times.” He gives Iwaizumi a bright smile. Iwaizumi aims a punch at Oikawas face, but he sidesteps it easily. 

”Shut up.” Oikawa shrugs but the smug smile doesn’t leave his face.

”I want to go up on the bridge, let’s go.” 

The view from the bridge of the trees lining the street is indeed pretty. These trees are dressed in a blue light and the taillights and headlights from cars give the scene some yellow and red. Oikawa takes pictures using his phone now and he turns it to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi tilts his head so he’s looking directly into the camera and raises his hand with only his middle finger sticking up. He keeps his expression blank. 

Oikawa whines.

”Iwa-chan! It was supposed to be a candid!” He sounds like a grown child. ”Just keep looking at the pretty lights and pretend I’m not taking a picture.”

”I’m a volleyball player, not an model.”

”Come on, pleeeaaase? Just one!” Iwaizumi gives a defeated sigh because let’s be real, when has he ever been able to turn down Oikawa Tooru?

So Iwaizumi looks out at the lights and lets his best friend take his picture. 

”Now you take some of me.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t think Oikawa knows the correct definition of ”some”. When Iwaizumi gives up and gives Oikawa his phone back he’s taken what feels like at least fifty photos. 

”Let’s continue, I’m getting cold kusokawa.” 

”But you haven’t taken any good pictures yet!” Oikawa sounds almost frantic. 

”What the hell are you talking about? You look great in all of them.” 

A silence falls between them and it isn’t until Iwaizumi notices Oikawa’s face turning red that he realizes what he just said.

”Let’s go”, he says again. His own face is hot with embarrassment as he turns around and heads for the stairs of the bridge.

He takes a breath and crushes the wave of emotions that surged up inside him at the sight of Oikawa’s reddened face.

”Yeah, I want to get a better angle of the road from over there where it bends.” Oikawa sounds flustered as he comes up beside Iwaizumi. 

He doesn’t dare to glance over at his friend so Iwaizumi has his eyes glued to the lights in the trees as they walk. 

Oikawa continues to take pictures and he steps away from the path and steps over the small bushes in order to get as close to the road as possible.

Iwaizumi waits patiently for him to be done and studies his friend in the process. His knee seems to be fine now but Iwaizumi knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up. He knows Oikawa worries that it will affect his chances at ever becoming a regular in his university’s volleyball club, and Iwaizumi has to admit he does too. 

However he is more worried about how much Oikawa’s been working lately. Iwaizumi has been keeping an eye on him but it’s difficult when they go to different universities and their schedules don’t match up. Iwaizumi is a regular on his team and he enjoys playing with them, but they’re no Seijou. He misses Oikawa as his team mate and captain, and he knows Oikawa feels the same way about him. Even though they’re not part of the same team Iwaizumi keeps an eye out for his friend.

It’s a challenge. Lately he’s noticed Oikawa coming home later than usual and he leaves early in the morning to get to the gymnasium. With time the circles under his eyes have been getting more pronounced and the bags more heavy. 

Iwaizumi had scolded him about it, Oikawa had defended himself and a fight had broken out. He’d known that asking Oikawa to slow down wouldn’t sit well with him, but Iwaizumi had felt like he needed to do something before it had gone too far; he won’t let what happened in middle school happen again.

Iwaizumi had tried to get into the same university as Oikawa but even after working himself like a dog,neither his talent in volleyball or his grades were enough for the school Oikawa had had his heart set on. He’d settled for a good school in Tokyo, so they could share an apartment and be close to each other.

For a while he’d been afraid that Oikawa might follow him to the same university, like he turned down Shiratorizawa to come to Aoba Johsai for Iwaizumi’s sake in high school. Of course, he’d never said it out loud, but Iwaizumi had always known and no matter how angry he’d been with Oikawa, he’d never been able to deny the happiness he’d felt when they’d gotten their acceptance letters.

Some people might say they have a codependent and unhealthy relationship, and Iwaizumi can’t deny it, but he doesn’t care. Oikawa needs him, and he’s not one to abandon his friends.

Oikawa’s eyes are now trained on a new goal - a grander court - and Iwaizumi is going to do everything he can to help him get there, what kind of a friend would he be otherwise? 

But he _will not_ let him self-destruct in the process. 

He remembers the scene from earlier that day when he’d planned to pick up Oikawa after his classes and take him out for a surprise-dinner. He’d texted him an hour before arriving at the school and he’d waited there for another half hour before deciding to check the gym, a knot of worry forming in his stomach. 

The scene had been all too familiar. He’d found his friend hitting serve after serve on an empty court, his labored breath reaching the whole arena. Iwaizumi had seen the strain it put on Oikawa’s muscles as he slammed the ball down on the opposite side of the net. Iwaizumi had seen how the fatigue had started to affect Oikawa’s movements and slow them down considerably. Iwaizumi had seen when Oikawa’s right leg had given out and he’d hit the floor with a pained gasp slipping from his lips.

Iwaizumi had helped him get up and off the court and as he helped Oikawa change his clothes he’d wracked his brain trying to think of what to do. They hadn’t said much, neither of them willing to start what would without a doubt lead to a fight. When Iwaizumi had remembered the park his relatives had taken him to whenever he’d spent christmastime in Tokyo he’d known that was the right place to go.

He must have let some kind of emotion show on his face because Oikawa comes up to him, takes his hand and squeezes it, as if he knows what Iwaizumi’s been thinking.

”I’m sorry for making you worry.” He takes a deep breath. ”We’re playing a practice match against Ushijima’s team next week and he’s going to see me on the bench.” He gives a small, pitiful smile. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to say. The magic words to make this all better won’t come. He knows how much this must eat away at Oikawa and he knows that no words can make this better so he just gives a light squeeze to the hand he’s holding.

”The current setter will be gone next year, right? You’ll show Ushijima then”, is what he says but Iwaizumi is prepared to break someone’s leg if that’s what it takes to let Oikawa play in the upcoming match. Or better yet, he’ll break Ushijima’s legs.

”Do you hear music?” Oikawa asks.

”Yeah, that’s what we came here for.” They arrive at an open space surrounded by a rope that indicates them to not go any further. 

The usually patch of green grass where they’d spent afternoons people watching while having picnics was nowhere to be seen.

Iwaizumi takes Oikawa as close as they can get and then they wait. There is no more music. Perfect, they arrived right on time.

”Iwa-chan, what-”

The music starts up, a soft sound of an angelic voice rising and falling, echoing over the field. The music is vibrating and carried to Iwaizumi’s very core. The lights soon start as well. A dozen of them flashing every few seconds, making the crowds’ eyes flicker back and forth trying to determine where the next flash will come from. Some lights are traveling upwards in slim tubes before disappearing and then reappearing at the bottom once more.

In the middle of the squared off area a blue ball is lit up as the music rises.

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa and he seems unable to tear his gaze from the sight before him.

The glowing ball sends out what looks like shockwaves of light to the very corners of the field and it showers Oikawa’s face in a blue light. 

His best friend really is beautiful. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t have time to stop the thought this time before it makes itself at home in his body and steals his breath away. He turns his head to the lights and tries to shake the feeling of being suffocated but he fails miserably. 

His throat feels dry and his heart is hammering away in his chest, and he fears that it’s going to burst through his ribcage any second now, land on the ground in front of them for Oikawa to see how it screams his name. 

And then he’ll know what they’d both been tiptoeing around for years, never talking about but never denying either. 

It’s as if their friendship is made of glass and one wrongly uttered word will shatter it all, which is why instead of lifting his hand and stroking the stray piece of hair behind Oikawa’s ear like his fingers are itching to do, Iwaizumi turns back to the light show and tries his best to store away the words that weigh heavy on his mind. 

The illuminated ball has now changed color to a forest green and a yellow ring of light has appeared around it. There are yellow lights all over the field, traveling like comets over a starlit sky. 

The orb changes once again, this time into a fiery orange. The yellow ring around it picks up speed as the blue lights on the ground start to flicker and as opposed to the previous shockwave, they are now traveling back towards the ball. 

Iwaizumi can hear the music crescendo as the ball glows white and explodes outward, lighting up everything in a shockwave once again. 

The music slows down and the white fades from the orb only to reveal a landscape of blue and green. The soothing music continues as the crowd watches the sphere die down and take rest of the light with it. 

The music stops and everything’s left in darkness for a couple of seconds. The light creeps up from the back of the ball and the ground becomes starlit once again, this time all in blue. The music is back and Iwaizumi can hear that it’s coming to its peak. The trees surrounding the squared-off area light up as the comet-like lights pass them. 

The comets die down first. Then it’s the trees. The starlit ground go out in three shockwaves as the music . The sphere is the last to dim. 

They watch it two times more before Iwaizumi leans over to Oikawa, his lips close to his friends ear. He realizes it might be too intimate as Oikawa tenses up, but Iwaizumi doesn’t want to care about that right now, as he darts his tongue out to wet his lips.

"It's space", is all he says and Iwaizumi can hear a small gasp escape Tooru’s lips. If the reaction is because of the words he uttered or because of his breath ghosting over Oikawa's face, he'll never know. Oh how he's dying to know. 

He'd always thought Oikawa's eyes were huge, with a depth that seems to go on forever and he's been close to drowning in them on more than one occasion. He had never imagined that Oikawa's eyes could get any bigger but he was now proved wrong. 

He's seen the face before him every day for twelve years. He knows that face better than he knows his own. If someone were to give Iwaizumi a chunk of marble and some tools, he'd be able to make twenty perfect replicas of that stupid face, showing twenty different emotions. He's seen all feelings imaginable flicker across that face at least once. 

And yet somehow, the expression Oikawa wears now is something new. His mask of usual arrogance and fake smiles is stripped away and replaced by something similar to awe. 

His expression reminds Iwaizumi of a time when they'd been younger and carefree, when they didn’t have a worry in the world about things that weighed them down now. 

It was a time that wasn't measured in minutes or hours but in how many games they could play, how many bruises they got, how many bugs they collected, how many stars they mapped out.  
Iwaizumi realizes that he’s missed the boy who talked about space with an enthusiasm he rarely showed other things, until volleyball came along. 

He missed the boy who could talk for hours, naming stars, planets and constellations he'd already told Iwaizumi about at least five times before, but neither of them had cared. Oikawa would talk and Iwaizumi would listen to the boy with stars in his eyes. 

In this moment Oikawa's eyes are home to galaxies and Iwaizumi - who isn't one for taking pictures - reaches for his phone, afraid he'll miss the moment if he waits too long. 

They stare at the display four more times; Oikawa with his lips slightly parted and his eyes glistening. Iwaizumi isn't sure if he’s even blinked once. 

A message rings out and they turn it off at eleven p.m. The small crowd breaks up and scatters: it's late on a weekday and people are going home. Iwaizumi stands next to Oikawa as he soaks in the moment for as long as possible. He'll wait the whole night if he has to. 

Oikawa heaves a deep sigh and it seems like he's trying to exhale all of his worries. He seems lighter to Iwaizumi and his back is straighter than he's seen it in a while. 

"Thank you." Oikawa's voice is sincere and his expression is earnest and easy to read: he’s grateful. 

Iwaizumi can’t look at him for long and turns away as he sputters something incomprehensible about dumbasses who shouldn't think too much about it. 

Hajime's world lights up once more by the flash of a camera and he immediately snaps out of his blushing-like-a-school-girl-who-just-gave-her-crush-a-chocolate-on-valentines-day-like state. His gaze grows hard as he sees the camera in Oikawa's grip, his left hand already waving the newly taken photograph, trying to dry it faster. 

"I told you not to waste the film." Iwaizumi growls out. 

"I'm not." 

”Yes you are, stop wasting film on things you see everyday.”

"I'm not _wasting_ the film Hajime." The words are simple but Oikawa says them with the same sincerity he used before, and suddenly they mean so much more. There's not a hint of the usual loopy smile and Iwaizumi knows he’s dead serious.

"I'm taking pictures of you because I want to.” There’s a small pause where Oikawa takes a breath. ”You’re beautiful, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi can't seem to remember how to breathe. 

He can hear the blood pounding in his ears and he feels his face heating up. The surge of emotion is too strong and he feels as if he might faint. 

What does he do now? Does he make a joke out of it and brush it off like they've done so many times before? Or does he actually finish this well-rehearsed never-ending dance they’ve kept up around each other for years? 

There is no doubt in Oikawa's eyes what he meant by his statement so why is Iwaizumi hesitating? It's not because he doesn't like Oikawa, he does, but is it enough to build something more on? 

Hajime has never let himself entertain the thought before, he's always crushed every emotion he felt could threaten the foundation their relationship is built upon. 

And here comes Oikawa, kicking down every door leading to Iwaizumi’s forbidden thoughts that he’s been sure to carefully weld shut. He's opened them all and Iwaizumi can feel the hope surging through him and he realizes that this is what he wants.

He has lost the feeling in his face so he doesn't know what kind of expression he's making but since he can't tear away his gaze from Oikawa's eyes he can clearly see when his best friends’ gaze softens. 

It's not the way that eyes soften from when someone's anger seeps away; this was a somber acceptance replacing the fiery determination that came before it. 

Iwaizumi realizes then that while he's been shying away from all the thoughts he's deemed inappropriate, Oikawa has probably built up the courage leading up to this moment for a long time now. 

Before Iwaizumi has the chance to say anything, Oikawa speaks.

”Ahh Iwa-chan! You don’t even have to use your words to be blunt!” He exclaims with a laugh that makes Iwaizumi jumps. It’s far too loud for their current intimate situation. It’s not an angry outburst; Iwaizumi can hear that he tries to keep it light but he fails to fully hide the frustration in his voice. 

That hadn’t been Hajime’s intention at all. 

Oikawa releases his friend from his transfixing stare and turns towards the path they came from. As he turns Iwaizumi catches sight of the tears glistening in his eyes. 

He smiles a smile that reaches his eyes and if it weren’t for the tears spilling over, Iwaizumi might have been fooled that it was genuine for once.

”Right now I hate that bluntness of yours.” That strikes a core in Iwaizumi and he feels anger flare up inside him. The anger clears the fog in his head and helps him think straight again.

How dare he say that Iwaizumi’s being blunt right now? Is that what he thinks is happening: Iwaizumi rejecting him? Is he really that blind?

”Well I hate that _stupidity of yours._ ” Oikawa whips his head around and his eyes go wider than they’ve ever been as he looks at Iwaizumi, dumbfounded. Iwaizumi doesn’t give him a chance to misinterpret his words before he continues:

”I never understand _why_ you ever doubt yourself but I can always see when you are. I know you well enough to know that. But just now, not only did you doubt yourself, you also doubted _me_ and _my_ feelings.”

Oikawa’s frozen with that dumbfounded expression on his face. He has snot running from his nose, but otherwise there’s not much movement coming from him. 

”Right now you assumed shit and jumped to the worst conclusion, you dumbass.” There is no anger in his voice anymore. ”Why is that?”

Oikawa is still staring at him with with narrowed eyes and an incredulous expression on his face.

”Wait… So what you’re saying is… that you also find me beautiful?” 

Iwaizumi can’t help it when he starts laughing. They’ve pretty much already confessed to each other but still either of them is reluctant to take that final step and actually come out and say it.  
He can clearly see the small crease between Oikawa’s eyebrows form as well as his trademark pout.

”I wouldn’t use the word ’beautiful’, but you’re easy on the eyes, I guess.” 

”’Easy on the eyes _you guess?!’_ ”

Iwaizumi longs to cover the pout with his own lips and kiss it away. He realizes that he has to be the one who takes this step, Oikawa’s already done the hard part; everything from now on seems so very easy and Iwaizumi wonders what he’s been so afraid of all this time.

He leans in and kisses his best friend. 

It is clumsy and quick and nothing like how he imagined it to be, but it's ... Nice. It feels right. 

Oikawa's lips are cold against his own and his pout makes his bottom lip get caught between Iwaizumi's. It takes a few seconds until Oikawa understands what is happening and Hajime can feel him adding pressure and pushing back against his mouth. 

Oikawa parts his lips to allow Iwaizumi access to the rest of his mouth but Iwaizumi pulls away. 

For a split second the worry in Oikawa's eyes is back, but Iwaizumi quickly fixes it. 

"We're in public kusokawa, we should take this somewhere else or we might get arrested for inappropriate behavior." 

Iwaizumi sees a faint blush on his cheeks and he knows that his looks the same.  
His heart is beating way too loud in his ears and his hands are itching to grab oikawa's face and just devour him right then and there. 

Oikawa gives out a whine at the loss of contact which doesn't help Iwaizumi's restraint. Iwaizumi has never been good at saying no to Oikawa and they both know that if he decides to continue, Iwaizumi won't stop him. 

”You’re such a tease Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s eyes a glowing and Iwaizumi can feel himself blushing even harder. ”Why didn’t you answer me right away?”

”Will you cut a guy some slack? This is a big fucking moment alright, it takes some time to think through”, Iwaizumi sputters.

”Well, you have always been all brawn and no brains.” Oikawa says with a dazzling smile. Iwaizumi aims a half-hearted punch at Oikawa’s head, one that he dodges easily. 

"You're buying me milk bread to make up for being a tease Iwa-chan." He fails at making his voice sound grumpy as he grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and practically starts dragging him through the lit up walkway. 

”You have your own money, I’m not buying you anything."

"Iwa-chan you're the worst boyfriend ever!" he whines way too loud for Iwaizumi’s liking.

” _Shut up!_ ” he hisses. ”That’s embarrassing!” 

Oikawa doesn't waste any time. He links their arms together and yells even louder than before:

”This is my boyfriend!” 

Iwaizumi wishes for a swift death. Thankfully there aren’t many people still in the park and most of them don’t bother reacting.

”Not anymore”, Iwaizumi hisses and tries to get out of the grip Oikawa has on his arm. He gives up soon after when he comes to terms with the fact that Oikawa’s not letting him go.

They're almost out of Midtown by now and Iwaizumi glances at his best friend.

He must have felt Iwaizumi’s eyes on him, because he turns and gives him a genuine, dazzling smile that steals his breath away.

Oikawa is glowing, and it's not all because of the light in the trees.

Iwaizumi is in love with the the sun and everything will be alright.


End file.
